The History Of CRTC
''' ' CRTC PRODUCTIONS (Carl of Reno's Thomas Crossover Productions)' ''' Carl Lloyd joined youtube for the second time on July 9, 2009. He uploaded some previous videos off his old account. He made a few Thomas / The Lion King videos. His time on youtube was sporadic because of studies and soccer team. When he came back, he discovered those videos had gained considerable popularity, and he had a few subscribers. He began to create more Thomas / The Lion King videos. In the space of 1 month, he had made 5 Lion King videos. He began to get more subscribers and eventually began to make a name for himself in the Thomas Crossover section of Youtube. Carl then began to test single paroduies of his favorite shows and movies, such as Iron Giant, Prince Of Egypt and Futurama. The Prince Of Egypt and Iron Giant videos became sleeper hits. A spinoff series was created off the Prince Of Egypt video. When asked about a possible Iron Giant series, Carl said that while he had considered the idea, it would probably never happen. On May 7, 2011, The Lion King series ended it's main run in spectactular fashion. At the end of the video, Carl thanked his supporters, and showed a teaser for The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. When asked was that going to be made, he confirmed it was in production. He then began his Knights Of The Old Republic series. While they were not very popular, they still recieved positive feedback. Carl has defended his decision to make them, 'They were a diversion, filler you could call it, and I enjoyed making them'. Seven moths after he made his first Lion King Video, he once again began a Disney project, Hunchback Of Notre Dame Finale. He was inspired by a trailer by DuckTheGWREngineFan9. The series proved to be a revival in CRTC Productions. On the same day that series ended, Carl began his 'decimal treatment' on the Lion King series. ' '''The next day, he began the Beauty And The Beast series, which would become extremely popular. Production on these videos was stalled due to his 50th video celebration and a return to KOTOR. After releasing his second Simba's Pride video, he began a Whose Line Is It Anyway series and ,also, a Kim Possible series, and a Bully series; all were short-lived. ' '''Carl began to consider retiring from Thomas Crossovers due to a string of poor series. He decided to have one last shot. He made a single Bambi video. This became so popular, that at last Carl decided to keep on going. He wrapped up many series and began to create new series, such as Bambi. And returned to The Lion King and Beauty And The Beast. During this time he created two successful single parodies: Jungle Book and Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command. Carl then released 2 videos where he ranked his top ten Thomas Crossover makers (CraneProductions27 was named the best) and best Thomas Crossover videos (BramGroatFilm's Snow White #8 was named the best). He then continued on Prince Of Egypt, Bambi and Beauty And The Beast. He reached the 100 milestone with the final installment in his Bambi series. He has since begun production on a Mulan series and has recently announced a voice-over competition of a few scenes from his Lion King series. When asked by a youtube user what makes him do what he does, he replied, 'Youtube is where you will find great talent and great people. I hope to be one day remembered as one of the best Thomas Crossover makers in history of Youtube'. Carl has announced his retirement, effective on 29 December. Many of his fans were surprised and saderned by the news. I would like to thank everyone for being so good to me and give me a passion. Category:Lloydie555Reborn